Hand cultivating tools such as the hoe are well known for working the soil in gardens, around shrubbery, and the like. A cultivating hoe having a so-called pendulum action and offering certain advantages over the conventional hoe has been known in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,690 is illustrative of the type tool with which the present application is concerned.